


Bor Gullet

by ehhhmacaraina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben is part of the resistance, Bor Gullet - Freeform, Kylux Hard Kinks, M/M, Prompt Fill, Resistance Member AU, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehhhmacaraina/pseuds/ehhhmacaraina
Summary: Kylux Hard Kinks Fill.AU where Ben Solo is a part of the Resistance, but has some "methods" the leaders of the movement condemn. When he captures General Hux of the first order he takes it upon himself to give the general to his pet version of the tentacle monster from rogue one, so it can tell him what the orders plans are. However, Hux is Nasty and is really into the whole process. All Ben discovers are all of the General's sexual fantasies in lurid detail. What happens next (if anything) is up to you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed. Greatest apologies for any and all errors.

Ben Solo was halfway through his second pint of ale when his mother barged her way into his room. He continued to sip his beer as if she wasn’t standing directly in front of him.

“I need your help.” His mother bit out as if she had a mouth full of bile.

“I’m busy right now,” Ben sighed and continued to scroll through reports on his holopad.

“You will have plenty of time to stalk your ex later,” Leia rolled her eyes. “You might even have time to stop stalking him via the holonet and actually talk to him face-to-face.”

With that, Ben downed the last of his beer in three gulps. He slammed the empty pint glass on his rickety bedside table and chucked his holopad aside. Putting his arms across his chest, Ben glared up at her.

“I am not stalking Poe,” Ben grumbled, pretending that the screen of his holopad was not currently opened up to Poe’s flight log.

“If you say so, Ben. I’d be more inclined to attempt to believe you if you help me.”

Ben fought himself from sighing, fuck he was pathetic. “What do you want?”

Leia cautiously looked around her, as if to make sure no one else was in the ten by ten windowless room with them.

“I need you to get to one of the captured First Order prisoners before the senate does.” She all but whispered.

Ben raised an eyebrow. “I thought I wasn’t allowed to be around prisoners anymore? Something about how they always ended up being diagnosed with a serious case of not breathing.”

Leia frowned, her brows knitting together. “I know this, but I’m afraid that no one else will get this particular asshole to talk. He’ll end up cutting a deal or lying his way out of his cell or his whereabouts will be leaked and he’ll end up being broken out.” 

“So, you only want me to interrogate one of the prisoners?” Ben said, stretching out his legs and crossing them at the ankle.

“Yes,” His mother nodded, lips pressed together in a thin line.

“So, you want me to go in and get as much information as I can out of him?” Ben asked. His mother nodded her response. “And no one will break down the door when their shitty moral compasses are screaming?”

“There won’t be anyone outside of the door.” Leia shifted her weight from side to side.

Ben grinned from ear to ear. “And what exactly do I get out of this arrangement?”

“It depends on what you get out of him. If we can verify the information as solid and credible, I might-“ Leia paused, letting out a hefty sigh and closed her eyes tightly before continuing to speak. “I will talk to your father about joining his racing company.”

Ben’s heart soared in his chest. Holy shit, he finally had an opportunity to get off this shit show or a planet and actually do something with his life.  Being with his father meant he could travel the galaxy and see everything he ever dreamed about. Maybe someday he could be in control of the Falcon.

“And I can use what methods I deem fit?” Ben asked, his mind swirling with excitement and dreams.

“Yes,” She responded, finally opening her eyes again but not making eye contact with him.

“And when the senate asks how we got this information?” Ben raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to one side.

“I’ll deal with them.” Leia cursed a hint of venom once again in her tone.

His mother had such a blatant love-hate relationship with the damn senate. Everything was orderly and great as long as it was going her way. Ben had once explained to Poe that his mother had a liking for being hatefucked by her colleagues. Poe had instantly turned ashen and begged Ben to never use a metaphor like that again.

“We have a deal,” Ben said and reached out his hand to shake on it.

His mother stepped forward and grasped his hand. A smirk contorted her features. “You don't care who it is your questioning?”

“Does it really matter?” Ben snorted. It wouldn’t be the first time the resistance had captured some high ranking First Order official or sympathizer.

“Oh, I’d say General Hux matters quite a bit.”

Ben’s hand fell limply from their brief handshake.

\----

Three more beers and an accidental ten-hour nap later, Ben stood on the edge of landing pad A15 waiting a container ship to finish unloading. His mother’s plan was simple. The ship would dock, unload all of its containers and hook them up as usual along the docks to be unloaded in the morning. Ben would go into container number 457, do his business and get the hell out before the Resistance's band of merry men arrived to take General Hux into the senate’s POW camp.

A floating lift whizzed by Ben carrying a dusty orange container. The painted-on numbers were dull and peeling but were still intact just enough to read. The lift dropped container 457 several hundred meters away from all of the others. Ben smirked and started stalking toward it. Behind him, a trusty octopus-like creature slithered along. General Hux stood no chance with the Bor Gullet.

And Ben sure as hell didn’t have time to give the General chance to spill the beans before unleashing it. Ben waved his hand over each of the locks, popping them open without breaking them. One of the durasteel doors creaked open. Ben held his hand up to the Bor Gullet, signaling it to wait behind. 

 _I’ll let you know when it’s your turn._ He said with the force.

 _Yes, Master Ben._ The Bor Gullet replied in the same manner.

Ben pulled open the door further, allowing more moonlight into the container and stepped in. General Hux sat chained to a metal chair. The chair and chains were welded to the container its self. General Hux’s normally pristine appearance was disheveled. Greasy, tousled hair. Uniform ripped and bloodied. One of his eyes was bright red and surrounded by bruised skin.

“Good evening, General Hux,” Ben said with a wide smile.

He stepped closer to Hux and crossed his arms over his chest. The General looked up at him, no playing emotion on his face. Ben found his freckled face oddly attractive. The blood and dirt added to Hux’s bad boy image. Very different than what Ben would have considered his type. Maybe in a different life, Hux could have been Ben's obsession.

“And you are?” the General said.

“I am Ben,” He responded and chuckled. The General sized him up. “See something you like, General Hux?”

“Ben? As in the princess’s son?” Hux said. Ben couldn’t tell if Hux was blushing or if he the light was playing tricks on his eyes.

“That would be correct, General,” Ben leaned in closer. “If we had more time, I’d give you a tour and introduce you to everyone but I’m very busy tonight.”

Hux snorted and shook his head. The General muttered something under his breath and Ben pretended not to notice. 

“Now I’m going to go ahead and assume that you are familiar with the Bor Gullet and its abilities?” Ben stepped back and watched the General’s façade crumble for a second. Almost as soon as Hux’s face had morphed into absolute terror, it had changed back to its stony expression.

Ben reached out with the force.  _We’re ready for you._

Without a second wasted, the Bor Gullet slid into the container and moved around Ben to seat itself next to General Hux. One slimy tentacle reached out for the General and stopped mere centimeters above his alabaster skin.

“Don’t fight him, General. He doesn’t like to make things difficult.” Ben assured with a wicked smile. He shifted his glance from the stoic General to the Bor Gullet and nodded his approval. The Bor Gullet lowered its tentacle to the General’s skin and latched on.

The General hissed in pain and shifted in the chair, rattling all of his chains. Ben sat on the dirty floor of the container and closed his eyes. Channeling the force, he connected his mind’s eye with the Bor Gullet to see clearer into the General’s thoughts.

“Of course, the resistance uses a Bor Gullet to detect lies and torture their prisoners while telling the galaxy that they are for peace and humane treatment.” The General groaned. “I don’t know why I expected more from you. Especially from Princess Organa-Solo’s own flesh and blood.”

“It’s always nice to hear the truth from a member of theFirst Order,” Ben cooed as if talking to mutt. “Even if they are attached to a Bor Gullet. So, where would you like to start, General? I’m sure you must know everything that goes on.”

“I know that,” The General gritted out. “That if you asked me, right now to sit on your cock, I would.”

Ben’s eyes snapped open. The Bor Gullet made no sound or movement indicating that it had found a lie. The General’s crystal blue eyes bored into his. All of the blood rushed from his brain to his cock. Ben ran his gaze over the General’s body, the man’s thick coat covered his crotch and any indication of arousal.

“Are you just saying that to try and suck up to me, General?” Ben cocked an eyebrow and shift around to relieve pressure on his growing erection.

“If I were lying, your friend here would have fried my brain already.” General Hux huffed. “And if I wanted to suck up, what would be the harm in that?”

Ben chuckled and stood up slowly, trying his damnedest to hide his hardening cock. He stepped up next to General Hux, standing on the opposite side from the Bor Gullet. Ben brushed away several stray strands of ginger colored hair and pressed his palm against the General’s temple. Such soft, velvety warm skin caressed Ben’s fingertips. His cock stirred in his pants. He needed to get as much information as he could and get out of here before his cock started to do all of the thinking.

“You know, the Bor Gullet likes having a force user around so it doesn’t have to do as much work,” Ben said, closing his eyes again. “And we don’t have a lot of time to question you. So I’m going to drudge through your memories and the second you start to conceal them or try to lie, my so called friend here is going to know.”

Ben didn’t give the General anytime to come up with a snarky response before diving into his mind. Names and plans of star destroyers flew past his eyes. Snow planets with hundreds of busy Stormtroopers and meetings with rich Outer Rim planet business owners graced his vision. So much information, he had no clue how he was going to remember any of it. His mother had only asked for some credible evidence, but what exactly did she want?

Ben pulled apart threads and paused at a memory aboard a ship under General Hux’s command. A tall and gangly member of the Galactic senate sat across a glossy black table from Hux, sipping some sort of amber liquid from a delicately carved crystal tumbler. What in the hell was this assholes name? Senator Bumble or Bungle or Bunder?

Whatever the conversation was about, the senator seemed more interested in his drink than he did about General Hux. Conversely, the General had little interest in the conversation either. He was deep in throughs fantasizing about what it would be like to have his ass eaten out. Would he enjoy such a dirty, disgusting and depraved thing? Was it something that people really did outside of holoporn? Hux’s mind moved from questions to full-fledged fantasies. Hux bent over a desk in front of a large window. His pants down around his knees as he gripped the edge of the desk. A shadowy figured behind him, burying their tongue in his asshole while Hux bucked and shuddered. 

Ben smirked for what had to be the millionth time that night.

Ben jumped to another memory of Hux scrolling through plans for a weapon of some sort while thoroughly distracted by another fantasy. This time Hux wanted some man to ride his cock while Hux lounged back and watched his throbbing member disappear and reappear.  Another man’s tight hole stretching and gaping to accommodate Hux’s thick cock. The man’s pearly pink rim clinging to Hux’s cock as the man bounced up and down.

The fantasy shifted. What if Hux were the one impaling himself on someone’s cock? There was an unopened bottled of lube hidden in his bathroom. Hux could slip away from the bridge for a short break. He could tell his second in command that he had other business attend too. Hux’s cock, although neatly tucked away under his uniform, throbbed at the idea. A finger or two, slicked up with stringy clear lube. Hux had never seriously tried to finger himself.

Ben immediately untangled himself from the General’s thoughts and memories. He cracked open his eyes as he let his palm fall away from Hux’s forehead. Ben slowly knelt down until he was eye level with the General. Hux kept his eyes focused ahead, his lips pursed together in a thin line and a sheen of sweat coating his face.

“You’ve never touched yourself, have you?” Ben teased.

“Yes, I have,” The General bit out, still looking straight ahead. Crimson drifted its way across Hux’s cheeks.

“But you’ve never fingered yourself open before,” Ben leaned in closer to the General and placed a hand on Hux’s mid-thigh. “Have you?”

Hux’s eyes darted over to look at the Bor Gullet for a second and then returned his gaze straight ahead. Hux choked out a response. “No, I haven’t.”

“So how do you expect to sit on my cock if you’ve never even had your own fingers up your ass?” Ben flicked his tongue along the shell of Hux’s ear. The General shivered and swiveled his head to look Ben directly in the eye. The Bor Gullet’s still attached tentacle moved effortlessly with Hux’s eradicate activity. 

“Wishful thinking, I suppose.” General Hux growled as his blue eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. “I don’t suppose that bulge in your pants is a poorly hidden jug of lube, is it?” 

Ben licked his lips and moved in ever so slightly. Just enough so that he could feel every labored inhale and exhale the General took.

 _Thank you for your service. You are free to go._ He transmitted over the force to the Bor Gullet.

A sickening pop echoed around the metal container as the Bor Gullet released its hold on the General. As if the damn thing were a priced dancer and not a mushy sea like creature, it carefully removed its tentacle from the General without touching Ben. Hux’s gaze didn’t falter from Ben’s as the Bor Gullet slithered its slimy way out into the night.

Hux’s lips crashed into Ben’s, nearly knocking Ben off balance. The General’s wild use of tongue and teeth with each repeated kiss showing his inexperience. Ben laced his fingers through sweat-slicked hair. He continued to allow Hux to assault his mouth with what he supposed could be considering making-out.

“You know I’m not going to let you go, General,” Ben asked as Hux moved his focus to pepper kisses along Ben’s jaw. “No matter how good you look with my cock buried in you.”

“I didn’t expect you too,” Hux whispered, flicking out his tongue to trace Ben’s ear.

“What are you trying to do, General?” Ben held in a moan somewhat successfully and leaned into Hux’s mouth. Fuck, why had he let the Bor Gullet go so soon?

“Right now, I’m trying to figure out how to get both of our cocks out with these still on,” Hux said and shimmied his shoulders hard enough to rattle the chains keeping him in place.

Ben growled and waved his hand over the chains connecting the General’s ankles tight to the ground. Hux’s knees feel open instantaneously. Ben pulled away from the General’s face and crawled over to sit between the other man’s legs. He buried his face in Hux’s crotch and rubbed his nose against the General’s wool covered swollen cock. Hux hissed and threw his head back.

Musky masculinity radiated off Hux’s body in waves. Intoxicated was far too kind of a word for what Ben was feeling at this very moment.

“If I pulled my cock out right now and put it between your lips, would you even know what to do with it?” Ben mumbled as he forced his fingers to function and unbutton Hux’s trousers.

“I’m a fast learn, Prince Organa-Solo,” Hux groaned. “You are more than welcome to teach me with that pretty, plush mouth of yours."

Ben chuckled and pulled the Generals cock out from the layers of clothing. He pumped Hux’s scorching, pulsing and dripping cock. Hux’s rattling chains and moans echoed around the container. Ben considered for a moment what to do. If Hux had only ever played with himself, there was no way he’d survive a blowjob for very long. A dollop of cum slid down Hux’s cock head and over Ben’s tight fist.

Fuck, how was Ben supposed to resist something so delicious? Ben lapped up the cum off of his hand and the head of the General’s cock. Ben removed his hand for a second to spit in his palm. He went back to stroking Hux and waved his free hand at the ceiling, breaking all the chains free. The General no longer held rigidly in place, melted into his chair as if he was boneless.

Twisting his hand up and down the shaft, Ben wrapped his lips around the head. Hux let out a strangled cry and bucked his hips up. Ben used the force to slam the General's hips back down onto the chair. More tangy cum leaked out onto Ben’s tongue. He stopped stroking and held Hux’s cock at the base. Ben pushed his face down, burying the thick cock in his throat. Hux trembled against the force holding him down. Ben pulled his head back up as his eyes started to water, letting Hux’s cock pop out of his mouth.

A loud boom violently shook the container, nearly throwing Ben and Hux against the wall.  Ben found himself being forced to roll over onto his back. Hux pressed his knees down onto Ben’s shoulders, holding him down. The General spit in his fist before grabbing his cock. Two quick strokes is all it took before thick ropes of cum spluttered out onto Ben’s face. Hux feel back to sit on Ben’s chest. Eyes framed by ginger lashes closed tight, rib cage heaving and hips shaking with small spasms.

A series of explosions rattled the container. Ben pushed Hux off his chest and sat up too quickly.

“Run,” Hux yelled over another explosion.

Ben gritted his teeth and glared over at the General laying on the ground as he tucked his spent cock back into his pants. Without much of a second thought, Ben rearranged his erection in his pants and bolted from the container.

As he ran towards the base, with cum cooling on his face, he deflecting shrapnel with force. Ben skidded to a halt near a toolbox and pulled out an oil stained rag to clean his face off with. A TIE Fighter whizzed by and he started running again. How in the fuck was he going to explain this to his mom?  

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me and all my weirdness on [Tumblr!](https://ehhhmacaraina.tumblr.com/)


End file.
